


I'd Be Home With You

by Raka73



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Feels, M/M, Songfic, Sort of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raka73/pseuds/Raka73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had expressed an interest in returning to nature when he died, letting the land have him to do what it would. </p>
<p>Now, it seemed, he was getting that wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Gabriel tries a different way to finish Jack, and ends up making peace between the two.

It was easy to forget places like this still existed. 

The setting sun seemed to cast every color on the spectrum that night. It was something he hadn't seen since he was back in Indiana. The land here was so green, and he hadn't seen a single building since he'd left the base. The valley seemed to just stretch on, bordered by mountains far in the distance. He hadn't taken the time to appreciate its beauty before. Simple pleasure returned to him, memories of lying in the cool grass on a sunny day, thinking how very little prevented him from becoming one with the earth and the sun and the air. 

Life did not allow you these things. Gabriel had said that on multiple occasion. He had said when you die, you are anything but dead; some of the individual beings within you begin to shut down, but all else attracts new life to you, acting as one creature's nourishment, or another's home. The earth, too, keeps itself rich and fertile from your sacrifice. In the end you give back so much more than what has been taken from you. That's how Gabriel had explained it, anyway. He had expressed an interest in returning to nature when he died, letting the land have him to do what it would. 

Now, it seemed, he was getting that wish. 

Jack hadn't felt the first plunge of the knife into his chest, or the other times that followed (he stopped counting after nine), didn't feel the pain or the blood seeped from him (there had been so much blood) or the kick of the gun in his hands when he pulled the trigger on Gabriel. All he could bring his attention to was the look on Gabriel's face; if Jack had any doubts that Gabriel still loved him, they went as quickly as they came. Part of Jack wanted to comfort the man who was sobbing as he killed him. In a way, Jack was glad to take Gabriel's life; he couldn't bare the thought of another person doing it. And no one would take Jack to the grave but Gabriel himself.

It had been minutes. It felt like hours.

There was no anger, no pain, no sadness. He couldn't tell how hard it was becoming to breathe, to keep his eyes open. All he felt was the cool grass on his skin, and Gabriel's hand in his own. He thought of how their blood pooled mixed around them, connected so intimately one last time. It was the first time in so very long that he had felt at peace. He wondered if Gabriel felt the same way. 

The grip on Jack's hand began to slowly loosen. Slowly turning his head, he look at Gabriel, unmoving, his eyes closed. Jack couldn't make out the rise and fall of his chest. It was becoming hard to see much of anything, really. It really looked like he was sleeping. Jack wanted nothing more than to rest with him. He turned his gaze up to the sky once more, squeezing Gabriel's hand tightly before closing his eyes. 

The slow thrum of his fading heartbeat filled his ears. He let it lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song "In a Week" by Hozier. I hope you like it because I cried while writing this ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
